1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display printing system, and program stored on a computer readable medium for providing a layout style (template) suitable for a medium loaded in a printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Some conventional tape label producing apparatuses easily and quickly produce a desired tape label from tape with an optimum width for an object to which it is affixed, such as a video VHS, 8 mm or Hi8 tape cassette or its case (see Japanese patent application laid-open No. H8-25710 (1996-25710)).
In this type of label producing apparatus, label content data such as text data, barcode data and image data are arranged in one of predetermined layout styles (templates) before editing. In this case, a layout style is chosen regardless of the kind (size) of label (for example, a default layout style (template) or a layout style (template) which was used last), or the layout style used is uniquely determined by the kind (size) of label.
However, when one kind (size) of label may be used for various purposes, the label layout may have to be changed depending on the application purpose. Hence, this conventional system is inconvenient for a user who wishes to use one kind (size) of label for different purposes or in different layout styles (templates). Likewise, when different kinds (sizes) of labels are used, the system is inconvenient because they are likely to be used for different purposes.